


Candidly With You

by bonito flakes (Tododorky)



Series: Sunaosa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, fox sanctuary mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/bonito%20flakes
Summary: It is Suna's and Osamu's first date - their first time together and away from their team. Naturally, of course, Osamu can't help but feel nervous about it. He can only hope that at least he makes a good impression! And that of course, cute animals always helps ease anxieties.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sunaosa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	Candidly With You

Early one Saturday morning, Osamu sat alone in the living room with his leg bobbing subconsciously. He made an effort to look nice for this date, laid out clothes the night before, asked for his brother's opinion on what he'd picked out and even tousled at his hair in the mirror for an embarrassing amount of time.

While boring his eyes at the weather channel, Osamu's phone buzzed by his side. 

_Suna: Hey, I'm outside_

He hadn't bothered to unlock his phone or even slide the notification away - he grabbed his backpack and lunged for the front door, clumsily pulling a scarf and jacket on, then dropped his bag just to put on his shoes - but suddenly stopped in his haste once his phone vibrated a second time.

_Suna: Make sure ur dressed warm btw, might snow_

Osamu felt his face ache with the smile that ebbed its way across his features, taking a moment to breathe, then responded.

_Me: Will do, omw out_

Opening his front door to the brisk winter air felt refreshing to his overwhelmed mind, which he welcomed graciously. Once pulling the door shut behind him and locking it, the spiker made purposeful strides to the main street while tentatively glancing around for any signs of Suna. It was early enough that others got started on their day as well, but foot traffic was minimal, so Osamu recognized his partner idling on his phone and called to him as he approached.

"Morning ‘Samu-" "You look good."

‘Crap. Are ya kiddin' me? That was so lame!’ Osamu mentally kicked himself over his outburst.

"Thank you 'Samu, you look nice too." Suna smiled as he spoke, his eyes having a hard time meeting his boyfriend's. "How far is the bus station again? We probably don't want to miss it." 

"Right, it's just up the street and on our right."

A 20-minute bus ride was spent in comfortable silence where their trip would have to be continued on foot: the fox sanctuary resided uphill. Established _torii_ to embellish the cobblestone path up a slow incline surrounded by thin bristled trees stood all-encompassing the area, outlined with undisturbed pale snow. 

“You said you’ve been to this place before?” Suna asked as he adjusted his coat over himself.

“Yeah, plenty,” Osamu said. ”There was one time," he was interrupted by a fit of laughter, to which Suna watched the rare display out the corner of his eye, "When we were kids, 'Tsumu got his glove stolen by a fox and we couldn't get it back. Mom wasn't even that mad, but 'Tsumu was chasin’ it around ‘n’ almost went into the enclosure after it…wow I'm talking a lot about my brother on our date." He flushed a deeper shade of red on top of what the cold had already brought. 

"It's fine. If you have any other embarrassing stories about him, keep ‘em coming." Suna replied. They were close enough that they bumped into each other once, but on the second time, Osamu reached out for Suna's hand and held it around his own. 

"Would it be okay if I asked you something?" Osamu piqued. 

"You just did." 

Osamu nudged Suna's side hard enough to make his shoes scrape against the cobblestone path, but still held his boyfriend’s hand to make sure the middle blocker didn’t fall. "I'm being serious, Rin!" He said though he was smiling as he spoke. Suna was too.

"Fine, shoot," Suna said.

"You never really involved yerself around 'Tsumu and I — for perfectly valid reasons — so I'm wonderin'...why ya chose me." 

White specks began to fall around them gracefully the further up the trail they walked, soon becoming undeniably snowflakes landing often on their heads and clothes to eavesdrop on their conversation. Suna took a slow exhale, mulling over the question as his breath became clouds of white mist pooling off and away from his face.

"I guess the more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't know that much about you, even as a teammate. I would've had to grasp some semblance about you for better team coordination. Then, when that happened, I realized again that I wanted to know even more about you." Suna’s stomach twisted at hearing his own feelings aloud, but considered it important if it was something that made him react this way.

Osamu didn't have anything to say to that. He just hoped the blush burrowing under his eyes would be mistaken for an effect of the cold again. 

"Is that a good enough answer?" Suna asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for yer honesty."

"What about you? What did you see in me?"

In retrospect, Osamu felt he should’ve expected the question being turned against him this way. Dread filled him, digging into him like the cold attempting to seep into his clothes.

"Would it be lazy to say the same answer ya gave me?" Osamu offered and hid between raised shoulders. “I’m not exactly a wordsmith.”

Suna’s eyes narrowed at him in response. "Yes, very." 

"That's fair, okay," He responded, lips pressed in a firm line the more he fell deeper in his thoughts. When Osamu gathered the courage to speak, he cleared his throat just before. "I felt letting ya go would've been a waste. It's not like I'm overshadowed by 'Tsumu socially, he just responds a lot better to the attention we both receive and I hardly react to anyone except him, provin’ him wrong 'bout whatever just to turn around ‘n’ see him get all worked up. But when you approached me, things felt...different." 

"So you’re saying you like the attention I give you?"

Osamu couldn't meet his eyes, so he squeezed Suna's hand in affirmation. 

"Yeah. It's nice to have it all for myself." 

Suna's pace gradually stopped and he turned to face Osamu. He felt suddenly anxious about his words, whether or not he had said something weird or if he had confused Suna altogether. 

"...Sorry," Osamu mumbled under his partner's gaze in a panicked attempt to rectify whatever it was he'd said wrong. This had been going so well, he thought, but now it felt like it was slipping through his fingers like sand. Then Suna took the half step needed to close the space between them, and lowered his head to kiss him.


End file.
